Terriermon's Journey for Love
by LdOFDestruction
Summary: (Tamers world) Terriermon finds out that his only digimon he loved loves another digimon. He tries to cope with his feelings and starts a journey to find true love BUT stubles upon the darkside. (ANTYLAMON/TERRIERMON; LEEKI) PLEASE R&R!!! CONCLUSION UP!!!
1. Chapter 1: Rejected

A/N: Hey, new story! This is that Terriermon spin-off that I kept promising to everyone who read "Ruki's Sacrifice for Romance." It's in Terriermon's point of view and well ON TO THE STORY! PLEASE R&R AND NO FLAMES! (Only constructive criticism is accepted, flames will be eaten for lunch)  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT, I repeat DO NOT, own Digimon at ALL! Toei owns everyone I use in my stories, unless I make them up. I WISH I owned it, but that's just wishful thinking………  
  
Terriermon's Journey for Love:  
  
Chapter 1: Rejected  
  
"But Terriermon, were just friends, I'm in love with Guilmon…"  
  
Ever since that day, my heart has been shattered to a million pieces. That horrible day, I found out the only one I loved, loved my friend. How can I live with myself? I know I'll never get her; I never got her to start with. Momentai Terriermon, Momentai…But she was the only one I loved…  
  
Terriermon moped down the street, thinking about his only love and how he was never loved back. Terriermon spied on couples in the park thinking more about love.  
  
What's the use, I don't want love anymore! It's useless, romance never works out and it will always end in sadness…but still, I'm sad to start with.  
  
Terriermon then started walking more and getting lost deeper in his own thoughts. Before he knew it, he found himself in front of "Guilmon's Home," a tool shed in the park.  
  
He's probably with Renamon now, oh well. I can't get that damn day out of my head! I need to talk to someone and Jen isn't around. I'll remember that day forever…  
  
********************************************Flashback*********************** *******************  
  
Terriermon walked to "Guilmon's Home" with a smile on his face, he thought today was the day he would tell his only love, Renamon, his true feelings, but he needed another friends opinion, since he already told Lee Jenrya, his partner about it already.  
  
I hope I can tell Guilmon about Renamon…Jen already knows about it, but I know I need to tell a digimon………  
  
Terriermon was half way there, when he saw a yellow flash pass right beside him. Terriermon already knew who it was. It was his one and only love, Renamon. But he was wondering where she was going, especially since Ruki's house was the opposite direction from where she was going.  
  
Maybe she's going to Guilmon's home…Perfect! I can tell her my feelings there!  
  
Terriermon got even more excited and started to walk a little faster. He finally got to the park where Guilmon lived; he slowly walked up the stairs leading to the home. Terriermon got more and more excited with every step. His heartbeat got faster and he even started to sweat a little.  
  
"Ok, Terriermon. This is it, time to show you your real love…" Terriermon said to himself trying to build confidence. He slowly inched closer and closer to Guilmon's home. He got to the house but instead of busting in, he watched shyly from the corner of the door. To his surprise he saw Guilmon and Renamon talking, then Renamon kissed the red dinosaur.  
  
Terriermon felt his heart tear to shreds every second he watched. He tried to pull away, but couldn't. It was like something was telling him to stay there. He then couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Renamon! You didn't know I loved you!" Terriermon shouted out in his rage and sadness. The two digimon then looked to the door quickly.  
  
"Terriermon, I didn't know…" Renamon started to say.  
  
"Didn't know what!? That I was here or my feelings for you?!" Terriermon shouted in his rage and sadness. His tears were now fully streaming from his face.  
  
"Terriermon…I didn't know you felt that way…" Renamon said, feeling a little guilty now. Guilmon was just watching, not knowing what was happening.  
  
"Well now you know! I thought you loved me too…" Terriermon said, still crying.  
  
"I care about you, you know that," Renamon said, "but Terriermon, were just friends, I'm in love with Guilmon…" Renamon said. That statement sent Terriermon over the edge. "Terriermon…"  
  
"I don't give a damn what you say anymore…just leave me alone!" Terriermon said with anger and pain. Terriermon just ran off with his heart broken.  
  
Guilmon was about to run after Terriermon, but Renamon held him back, "Let him go, this is his own battle, you can't help him. He has to find his own way…" 'Terriermon, I hope you can forgive me…' Renamon thought.  
  
****************************************End of Flashback*****************************************  
  
I ran back to Jen's apartment, in tears, and I knew he was the only one who would understand.  
  
**********************************Flashback from Lee's house***************************************  
  
Terriermon jumped into the apartment through Lee's window.  
  
"So, Terriermon, how did it go?" Lee asked, just getting back from where he went. He then saw that Terriermon was crying, "It went bad, huh?"  
  
"That's an understatement," Terriermon started to cry more and Lee comforted him.  
  
"It's ok, just tell me what happened." Lee said to Terriermon looking at him with his understanding eyes. 'I can trust him, he IS my partner.' Terriermon thought.  
  
Terriermon took a deep breath and started to talk, "Well, I went to talk to Guilmon, who I THOUGHT was my friend. While I was walking there, I saw Renamon rush past me, like she always does. I was wondering where she was going since Ruki lived the opposite way. Then I figured out she was going to Guilmon's Home, so I decided to say my true feelings there. When I gathered enough courage to go up to his house and start to tell what was on my mind, I listened by the door, and when I looked in, I saw those two kissing! I was so angry and heart broken that I went off on them saying random things like 'didn't you know I loved you Renamon?' and I argued with her for a while and she finally said 'were just friends, and I love Guilmon.' And I got really mad and ran off…" Terriermon ran out of breath.  
  
"Wow, that is sad. Terriermon, maybe she wasn't for you." Lee said to the saddened Terriermon.  
  
"Maybe, but I seriously thought she was the one…" Terriermon said.  
  
"Ones you THINK is your love sometimes aren't the ones you truly love…" Lee said to Terriermon, "I found that out…"  
  
"What do you mean?" Terriermon asked  
  
"Well, I guess you can say like Tamer like digimon." Lee said.  
  
"You mean…" Terriermon was interpreting Lee's words.  
  
"Yes, I had something for Ruki, but she didn't like me, she liked Takato" Lee said letting out a sigh.  
  
"So you had the same problem like me?" Terriermon asked.  
  
"Basically, yeah, but I got over it quickly." Lee said.  
  
"Ok, Jen. You made me feel a little better, but I'm still heartbroken…" Terriermon said.  
  
"Well, I can't help you there. Momentai, like you say. And remember time heals everything." Lee said to his partner.  
  
"Yeah, Momentai… " Terriermon said to himself. "Jen, I'm going to be gone for a while, don't wait up…I'm going on a journey."  
  
"Ok, I hope you find your answers. Just come back alive." Lee said to his digimon.  
  
"Momentai, Lee, Momentai." Terriermon said to his tamer.  
  
****************************************End of Flashback*****************************************  
  
**Sigh** I can't take this anymore! I need to move on! I'm going off to find a new love!  
  
With that said, Terriermon promised to himself that he would stop moping about Renamon and set off to find his true love.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…  
  
A/N: I hope you liked it. Please Review it, I need to find out what I'm doing right and wrong. I had this whole story in my head for a while, but I couldn't figure out how to write it until now, and please, again, no flames. THANKS!!!  
  
Just to let you know:  
  
Ruki=Rika  
  
Lee/Jen/Lee Jenrya=Henry 


	2. Chapter 2: A Turn to the Dark Side

A/N: I've decided to add some drama (is it drama??? I'm guessing ^_^)…so I hope you like it!  
  
Disclaimer: Toei Animation/Saban/Fox Kids owns Digimon. I made up DarkTerriermon and eventually all his digivolutions. So…there!  
  
Chapter 2: A Turn to the Dark side  
  
I don't know where to start…I really haven't thought about love except Renamon… Well, I can't think of any places, but maybe it'll just pop into my mind when I'm walking…  
  
Terriermon, who was usually happy, carefree, and was always joking, was not happy. The only one he romantically loved, Renamon, has rejected him and he has been depressed. Terriermon walked down the street still thinking where he can find love, but came up with no ideas. Terriermon continued to walk the streets, just thinking of the chain of events that happened to him. He thought about Renamon, the infamous day he will never forget, what his Tamer, Lee, said to him about finding true love and ones you think you love might not be the ones you truly love. And that was Terriermon's problem; he could not find true love.  
  
I've always pictured myself to be with Renamon, no one else. I thought we were the perfect couple. I thought we would never be separated. If we ever got together, but we never did…why did she love Guilmon instead of me? I'm smarter than him and probably better looking…wait a minute, I said I wasn't going to dwell on Renamon anymore, but I can't get her out of my mind…WHY!  
  
"Because you are in denial," a mysterious voice said from the shadows, "forget about her, she didn't like you OR cared about you to start with."  
  
"She always cared about me! And who are you!?" Terriermon shouted back to the mysterious voice.  
  
"You'll find out in time. And you sure about that?" the voice asked in a villainous tone, "if she care about you she would have loved you, shoe wouldn't have chosen that red digimon, what was his name, Guil…"  
  
"Guilmon! And he is my friend too, he cares for me too!" Terriermon shot back to the mysterious voice.  
  
"Yes, Guilmon…and I he cared enough to take your love away from you?" the mysterious voice asked.  
  
"SHUT UP! You don't know anything about my friends!" Terriermon shouted and ran away from where he was hearing the voice.  
  
That bastard doesn't know anything about Guilmon or Renamon, but who is he? He sounds evil…but it doesn't matter. Do Renamon and Guilmon really care about me? What am I thinking, of course they care about me, they care as much as Jen…I hope they do. Stop thinking that Terrriermon! Momentai…  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------  
  
In the Digimon Sovereign's domain…  
  
"So has he turned?" Antylamon, the Rabbit Deva asked.  
  
"No, not yet," said the Sovereign, "he will, though. He is slowly giving in. he is borderline now."  
  
"So," Antylamon smiled, "I'm going to have company."  
  
"Yes, soon. HAHAHAHA!" the Sovereign laughed an evil laugh.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------  
  
Back in the real world…  
  
I still don't know…STOP THINKING THAT DAMMIT! I can't stop thinking about that! I KNOW…I KNOW THEY CARE ABOUT ME! There is no denying that! Momentai, momentai, MOMENTAI!  
  
"They don't care about you, Terriermon, join us." The Digimon Sovereign returned and tried to convince Terriermon again.  
  
Y…yes they do! They care about me they're my friends! Momentai Terriermon…  
  
Terriermon was thinking more now, getting deeper and deeper into his own thoughts and mind, getting lost in a world of border of Insanity and Sanity, love and hate, good and evil.  
  
Then Terriermon thought of the infamous line again, "but Terriermon were just friends," Terriermon took another emotional blow… "I'm in love with Guilmon…" then he was lost, he crossed the border.  
  
"Ehhrrr! Ahhhhhhhh!!!" Terriermon was now passed the border of evil and good, sanity and insanity. Unfortunately, he lost to the evil side.  
  
"So," the Sovereign spoke, "have you decided?"  
  
Panting heavily, catching his breath, Terriermon spoke, "Y…Yes…I need love, and will you help me?"  
  
"Yes, I will help you, you will be given power unimaginable and you will find true love with your own kind. Now to reveal myself, I am the Digimon Sovereign."  
  
"W…what?" Terriermon looked up to see a dark cloud over him. What have I done? Terriermon thought.  
  
"You've done right," The sovereign said, reading his thoughts, "now relax, you'll be healed, and will have a new power once you awake."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++  
  
In Lee's Apartment…  
  
"Terriermon, I hope your okay…" Lee worried. Then he felt some strange feeling. 'Terriermon!"  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++  
  
On a Rooftop somewhere…  
  
"Hmmmmm………I hope I didn't hurt Terriermon too much…" Renamon thought. She then felt something, something evil. "It can't be…" Then she rushed off to the direction of the evil energy.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++  
  
All the tamers, and their digimon, rushed to the area where Terriermon, and the Digimon Sovereign, were.  
  
"It's too late," the Sovereign spoke, "he's a new deva. HAHAHAHA!!! "  
  
"No, Terriermon, you can't!" Lee shouted with desperation and fear of losing Terriermon.  
  
"Terriermon…" was all the other could say.  
  
Renamon blamed herself and disappeared. Ruki started to shout her name, but she never came back. She ran off to try to fin her.  
  
"Its too late everyone…I've lost love in this world…" Terriermon said, "now, I'm stronger, I'm DARKTERRIERMON!  
  
"No…" was all Lee could say…now crying.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…  
  
What will happen to Terriermon? What will happen to Lee? What does this have to do with romance? Find out in CHAPTER 3!  
  
A/N: Hmmm…it sounds off the story, but trust me, its part of it. I always wanted to try a Drama romance fiction and this is it. So tell me if you like it or if you hate it. PLEASE R&R! And if you hate it DON'T FLAME ME! (Only constructive criticism) 


	3. Chapter 3: Yin and Yang

A/N: Wow, PDGunther, with his two predictions, just predicted my whole story…oh well, GOOD JOB! As a present I'll take a request from you. Just tell me, via review or e-mail, what story you want to see and I'll try my best. I would also like to give thanks to PDGunther for giving me some great ideas! Oh yeah, in my series, I'll consider Antylamon female (I can't make Yaoi's…). And next time, I have to give more twists to stories… ON TO CHAPTER 3!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own digimon…Saban/Fox Kids/Toei Animation does. PDGunther gave me the idea of Dark Lee, but I made up the idea of the "Dark Tamer." Also, Darkterriermon is my idea as well as his future digivolutions (right now there slated as HyperGargomon, Darkrapidmon (PDGunther's idea again!), and Darkmegagargomon (I know, not that creative, give me a break!)) Thank You and…there!  
  
Chapter 3: Yin and Yang  
  
Takato was with his digimon, Guilmon, just watching Lee cry and Takato couldn't take it anymore. "Guilmon! Attack him!" Takato yelled.  
  
"But…" Guilmon started. "He's Terriermon…"  
  
"He's not anymore!" Takato yelled, "Terriermon wouldn't hurt Lee like that!"  
  
"Your pathetic tamer is right, I'm not Terriermon!" Darkterriermon said, "I'm Darkterriermon, and I'll fight you. You're the one who is with Renamon!"  
  
"But Renamon loves me…" Guilmon said.  
  
"Shut the hell up!" Darkterriermon said, feeling more of the good Terriermon depleting. He then attacked Guilmon, "DARK HYPER HURRICANE!" The small black dog-bunny yelled. Darkterriermon's Dark Hyper Hurricane, black bigger version of the Terrier Tornado, rushed at Guilmon and hitting him straight on.  
  
"Guilmon!" Takato yelled as he ran to his downed partner, who smashed into a wall.  
  
"This can't be…" Lee's said, crying and ignoring the carnage going on in the background, and then he yelled out, "Terriermon, YOU CAN'T BE EVIL!"  
  
"What did I say Jen…" Darkterriermon continued, "I have no use in this world as a good force. Love has deceived me."  
  
"But, Terriermon…" Lee said, "I still care about you! Damn it, I Love you!"  
  
"That's all everyone's saying," Darkterriermon shot back, "they only care, NO ONE loves me intimately! You should know what I'm talking about Jen…" Darkterriermon then grinned at Lee.  
  
"W…what do you mean?" Lee asked, not understanding, "my family loves me…"  
  
"I said INTIMATELY!" Darkterriermon shouted back, "as more as a friendship or family."  
  
"I don't want to be a couple with anyone!" Lee shouted back, now angry that it was fully Darkterriermon, and not HIS Terriermon, "I never had a crush before anyway!"  
  
"You're lying!" Darkterriermon shot back, "What about what you told me before, before I went to TRY to admit my feelings?"  
  
Lee's eyes bulged in surprise. He couldn't believe what he heard what Darkterriermon said. 'HE remembers that?' Lee thought.  
  
"Remember now, Jen?" Darkterriermon grinned again, "Like you said after my rejection, like digimon, like tamer." Lee just stood there in shock…  
  
****************************************Flashback*************************** *******************  
  
"Jen," Terriermon shouted out, "where are you going?"  
  
"Somewhere!" Lee shot back, crying, "I need to think, stay away!"  
  
"But Jen," Terriermon said, worried about his tamer, "I can help!"  
  
"I don't need anyone's help!" Lee shouted back, "I just need to be alone!" Lee then ran out the door in a rage.  
  
"Momentai Lee…" Terriermon said, "Momentai…"  
  
Lee didn't return that night; instead he was somewhere, somewhere destroying things. This was because his evil dark side was released when Ruki rejected him. Everyone has one, some are worse than others. Apparently, Lee's was one of the worse. The next morning Lee woke up in his bed not knowing what happened the night before…  
  
"Uhhh…" Lee groggily woke up, "Terriermon? What happened?"  
  
"Jen," Terriermon started, "you were really mad yesterday, what happened?"  
  
"Oh…" Lee said, "forget it, I'll tell you when it happens to you. And hopefully it won't, because it hurts and you feel like you're in hell. You don't want to feel that feeling. It sucks. Don't worry Terriermon I got over that quickly. And let's just leave it like this; everyone is like the Yin-Yang: one good, light side and one evil, dark side. Don't worry; I'll always be on the light, good side from now on. I will never be like that again!"  
  
"Momentai Jen," Terriermon said, "Momentai."  
  
"Yeah." Lee said and the digimon and tamer duo laughed.  
  
***************************************End of Flashback******************************************  
  
Lee could still hear the laughter from back then, and then it turned into the evil laugh of Darkterriermon and the Sovereign. Lee then dropped to his knees in pain and fear.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++  
  
Somewhere else…  
  
Ruki searched for Renamon all over the area.  
  
"Renamon! Where are you?" Ruki shouted. Ruki was very worried about her digimon since it never happened before. 'Renamon was always calm, what made her run like that?' Ruki thought. Then she realized where she could be, the only place she could think about anything, Guilmon's Home. She rushed there to find Renamon thinking.  
  
"Why did you run off like that?" Ruki asked her digimon.  
  
"Because…" Renamon began, "it was my fault…"  
  
"What was your fault?" Ruki asked her, now crying, digimon.  
  
"It was my fault that Terriermon became that monster." Renamon confessed.  
  
"What did you do?" Ruki asked.  
  
"He wanted to admit he…" Renamon started, "he loved me, intimately."  
  
"Oh…" Ruki started, "I understand. It's not your fault. You care about him, I know you do, but I see you didn't want a romantic relationship with him because you already have one with…Guilmon… Like I was with…" Ruki then started thinking, and then realized something. "Oh no, Renamon we have to get back to where Lee and Darkterriermon are! Quickly!"  
  
"Why?" Renamon asked. "I don't want to see Terriermon like that…"  
  
"WE HAVE TO!" Ruki said quickly, "If you don't want to lose another friend to evil."  
  
Renamon quickly realized what was about to happen if they didn't get there in time. She quickly digivolved into Kyubimon and Ruki hopped onto her back and they quickly proceeded to the battle.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++  
  
Back to Lee and Darkterriermon…  
  
"Remember, Jen?" Darkterriermon said in an evil voice, "how you were rejected by your ONLY crush?"  
  
"No…" Lee started and grabbed his head, "I got over it quickly, exactly how I told you."  
  
"But HOW you did it is another story, isn't it Jen?" Darkterriermon interrogated Lee to the most ruthless.  
  
"No!" Lee shot back, "I don't want to be like that again. I…I'm NEVER like that!"  
  
"You're never like that…" Darkterriermon started grinning an evil grin, "except for after the rejection. That's right, remember Jen? You're like the Yin-Yang, one good side, the side of light, and the bad side…"  
  
"…The side of darkness." Ruki said, finishing Darkterriermon's sentence.  
  
"Well, look who showed up." Darkterriermon said, grinning more, "it's the two who rejected us, Jen."  
  
"Terriermon, I'm sorry" Kyubimon apologized, "I didn't mean to hurt you in any way."  
  
"It's too late for apologies!" Darkterriermon said, "Isn't that right Jen?"  
  
Jen was mumbling to himself something. "Dark side…evil side…"  
  
"Lee, I didn't mean to hurt you either…" Ruki said to Lee.  
  
"HA…Evil has taken over good once again" the Sovereign said, coming out of the shadows, "join us Lee Jenrya, be with your digimon."  
  
"Must fight evil…must fight…" Lee mumbled to himself, "but I was rejec…rejected." Then Lee punched the ground with all his might.  
  
Lee then snapped out, but it was too late. He was where Terriermon was right before becoming evil: the borderline between the good and the bad, sanity and insanity, and light and darkness.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!!! Errrrr!" Lee grunted, trying to fight the evil side of his mind.  
  
"Come on, Lee!" Ruki shouted desperately, "Fight it!"  
  
"No Lee Jenrya," The Sovereign spoke, smiling, "don't resist it, be with your digimon. Be part of the darkness, the STRONGER SIDE OF THE YIN- YANG!!!" Then Lee snapped. He has lost to the dark side, and suddenly Lee changed. His once kind eyes have turned into a cold stare of hatred, evil, and darkness. And his hair became a darker shade instead of the more lively blue his hair has always been. His usually smiling face has become no more than a face of darkness and unhappiness.  
  
"Yes!" the Sovereign spoke, "we, the Devas, now have the power of a D- Tamer, a Dark Tamer! You will never be able to beat us now brats!" the Sovereign yelled at Ruki and Takato.  
  
Dark Lee then jumped into the air and his evil version of his digimon, Darkterriermon jumped onto Dark Lee's head, the way the good versions of their former selves did. "Remember me as I was before," Dark Lee said, "because I will never be the same again!"  
  
"Come Lee and Darkterriermon," the Sovereign spoke, "to where your new friends wait, the darkness and my domain!"  
  
Ruki and Takato watched in horror as their once good friend followed the Sovereign to a portal that would bring them to the domain of the Sovereign and the Devas.  
  
"Lee!" was what Ruki and Takato yelled in unison as he disappeared into the realm of darkness.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…  
  
What will happen to Lee? What will happen to Terriermon? Will there be romance? Will Takato and Ruki, with the help of their digimon, stop the evil Devas and their Sovereign and save Terriermon and Lee from evil and darkness? Find out in the next chapter: CHAPTER 4!  
  
A/N: Hehehe, more suspense! Anyway, again thanks to PDGunther for the ideas, I couldn't have finished this chapter this quickly without your ideas. As you have noticed, or maybe you didn't, this may become one of many things…I don't even know what I'm going to do yet! So, it may be more romance than you expected…but I'm not sure yet. Please Review and tell me what you think! Please no flames!  
  
A/N 2: Oh yeah, I might not update for a while because of school and homework, so I'll just wait for the reviews and thoughts in my head to pile up before I make another chapter. So, SORRY in advance to my few fans! Check out my other stories while waiting for this one (shameless plug ^_^)! Thanks! 


	4. Chapter 4: True Feelings

A/N: I know a couple of people were waiting for me to update this fiction. How long has it been? A month? Well it isn't that bad…anyways, I apologize to my few fans ^^;;. I had a writer's block for A LONG TIME! But anyways, I had a couple of ideas that popped into my head and I finally started to write on it again. I made up a lot of stuff in this chapter, such as the Dark Tamer card and Blackrapidmon. Ummm…to show I like not just Rukatos, but also Leekis, this is LEEKI! Thanks for all for being patient, but there's your reward (Sorry Rukato fans, I'll get another story for you guys too eventually)…ON TO CHAPTER 4!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon! I did make up that "Dark Tamer card" but if it really does exist, I guess I wasn't the only one with the idea ^^. Same goes with Blackrapidmon and Hypergargomon.  
  
Chapter 4: True Feelings  
  
"No…Lee…" Takato desperately said as he saw one of his best friends disappear into the black hole type portal.  
  
"Lee…" Ruki calmly said, but saddened to see also one of her best friends cross over to evil.  
  
Kuybimon put her head down, "Its my fault…"  
  
"Its not your fault," Ruki started, " he seemed…brainwashed."  
  
"But Terriermon is evil too…" Kuybimon said, then de-digivolved to her rookie form, Renamon, "and that was my fault."  
  
"Nothing is your fault…" Ruki kept telling her partner, "Both Lee and Terriermon were tricked to believe something else. For that, right now they see only evil, and see love as deception and wrong. I used to be like that…"  
  
"Yes, but is there a way of fighting off their evil, so they will be the same again? You fought off that loveless feeling you used to have…" Renamon asked her partner.  
  
"Maybe…" Ruki started, "right now I do not have any ideas. Where is Takato?" Ruki looked around and finally found Takato on his knees, crying."  
  
"Why is he evil? What made him do that?" Takato said to himself, desperately trying to find answers.  
  
"Takato, are you okay?" Guilmon, Takato's red dinosaur digimon, asked his partner. He was rubbing his head from that last shot from Darkterriermon that sent him flying into a wall. Ruki was next to walk up to Takato.  
  
"Don't worry Goggle head," Ruki said, "we'll get Lee back as soon as you know it. We just need a plan." Then suddenly something ran across Ruki's mind. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a card and looked at it. "Hmmm…"  
  
"What is it?" Takato slowly got up and looked at the card, "I've never seen a card like that…It can't be…"  
  
"Yep, Goggle head, we may get Lee and Terriermon back sooner than we think. But we have to think of a plan first" Ruki said, and held up a Dark Tamer support card.  
  
(Ruki's P.O.V)  
  
Oh, Lee…If you ever knew, I truly did like you, no more, I loved you. I wish I told you my true feelings…But I keep this tough girl act up to protect me from things like the way you make me feel. But its too late, we have to get you back, so I can tell you my true feelings.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
In the realm of darkness castle…  
  
"Welcome Lee Jenrya and Darkterriermon!" The Sovereign said to the 12 Devas.  
  
"So…what exactly are they doing here? Are they new Devas or something?" Sandiramon, the snake Deva, asked their leader.  
  
"No, you idiot! You know that you 12 fools are THE only Devas. They are part of our group for taking over the world! They will help us in our conquest to take over the human race!" The Sovereign spoke out in his deep, ominous voice.  
  
"Wait, are you saying we're using a HUMAN to take OVER the humans?" Makuramon, the monkey Deva, questioned the Sovereign. The Sovereign sweat dropped.  
  
"Idiots! Idiots surround me! You fools don't realize that with Lee Jenrya on our side we have much, much more power!" the Sovereign answered the question.  
  
"Okay, whatever…" the other Devas spoke up, not really caring. Antylamon, on the other hand, was very interested, but more in Darkterriermon.  
  
'Idiots…' The Sovereign said to himself. "Lee Jenrya, come with me. Darkterriermon, you can go wherever you want, meet some of the idiots, errr I mean devas, out here." He took Lee Jenrya into another part of the castle to talk. Darkterriermon then started to buzz around the castle.  
  
'Oh, um, time to make my move!' Antylamon, the Rabbit Deva and the only other female Deva other than Pajiramon, thought to herself as she watched Darkterriermon from afar. She became nervous, 'Okay, I'm doing it now…' Antylamon then started to walk near the dark dog-bunny, then tripped. Darkterriermon then turned around.  
  
"Are…you okay?" Darkterriermon asked Antylamon. Antylamon got up quickly and looked down at Darkterriermon.  
  
"Ummm…yeah, I just tripped." Antylamon sweat dropped. "Want to talk?"  
  
"Okay…" Darkterriermon said, "It might be a little hard. You're pretty tall…"  
  
"Sorry, I'll de-digivolve." Antylamon then de-digivolved into her smaller form, Lopmon, "better?" Darkterriermon looked a little confused  
  
"Yeah, but I didn't know you could do that? And why do you look like me?" Darkterriermon said.  
  
Lopmon looked a little confused, "you mean de-digivolve? Oh yeah…" 'What should I say?' Lopmon asked herself nervously.  
  
"Well, what do you want to talk about?" Darkterriermon asked Lopmon.  
  
'Ehhh…I know I'll ask what happened…' "Why did you become one of us? I mean, dark…" Lopmon asked.  
  
"It's a long story…" Darkterriermon warned.  
  
"I have the time." Lopmon smirked at Darkterriermon.  
  
"Okay, it starts with a digimon named Renamon…" Darkterriermon started. He then went on to tell his whole story of heartbreak and heartache. Lopmon was interested the whole time. She really felt for Darkterriermon and she was a little surprised how he became evil. He finally concluded the story, "and my tamer also became part of the dark side and here we are."  
  
"Wow, that was a sad story. I feel so sad for you." Lopmon said, and hugged Darkterriermon.  
  
'Hmmm…maybe my journey ends here…' Darkterriermon thought and hugged the Deva back.  
  
~*~  
  
Somewhere else in the castle…  
  
"Understand your mission, Lee Jenrya?" the Sovereign asked Lee.  
  
"Yes." Lee answered back in his evil voice.  
  
"Good. As an insurance policy, take Antylamon she is strong and she can help you." The Sovereign told Lee.  
  
"Understood, destroy Ruki and Takato and their digimon…" Lee repeated his mission objectives. 'Why did I say their names, and why did I feel different when I said Ruki's name? No matter.' Lee thought. Lee walked back to his digimon.  
  
"Darkterriermon, digivolve, we have a mission, and where is Antylamon?" Lee said to Darkterriermon.  
  
"She's right here, let's go Lopmon." Darkterriermon said. He then digivolved…  
  
DARKTERRIERMON DIGIVOLVE TO HYPERGARGOMON!!!  
  
HYPER GARGOMON DIGIVOLVE TO BLACKRAPIDMON!!!  
  
Lopmon followed quickly followed, digivolving to her true Deva for Antylamon.  
  
"Its time to pay our old friends a visit, Darkterriermon." Lee said, and smiled a evil smile  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Back in the real world…  
  
Takato and Ruki were at Ruki's house analyzing the Dark Tamer card.  
  
"It says, 'add 300 on damage and subtract 150 from defense, takes two turns from opponent.'" Takato repeated what it read on the card.  
  
"Hmmm…that basically means that it will be more stronger, but its defense will drop…then we must attack quickly and aggressively. We know what we have to do…" Ruki said.  
  
"Yeah, but we really have to have strong cards and we have to matrix digivolve our digimon if we stand a chance…" Takato pointed out.  
  
"Duh, Goggle head!" Ruki said back.  
  
"Just saying…" Takato said, intimidated by Ruki.  
  
Suddenly Ruki heard the T.V from where her Grandmother was watching. She heard the news report:  
  
"We are here reporting live in the city and there seems to be two giant rabbits, one with guns, attacking the city? And there is a boy…this, folks, is weird…"  
  
"Grand-ma, me and my friend are leaving now, bye! Let's go, Takato!" Ruki quickly said and ran out the door with Takato. They got to the place quickly and saw the Antylamon and Blackrapidmon destroying many buildings. The two Tamers digimon then were quickly behind their respected tamers.  
  
"Shall I digivolve Ruki-san?" Renamon asked her tamer.  
  
"What about me Takato?" Guilmon asked his tamer.  
  
In unison they both said: "Let's go!"  
  
The digimon digivolved to ultimate forms:  
  
GUILMON DIGIVOLVE TO…  
  
WARGROWLMON!  
  
RENAMON DIGIVOLVE TO…  
  
TAOMON!  
  
The two digimon went off to rush into battle. Lee caught the tamers and their digimon in the corner of his eye, "They're here. Blackrapidmon! Antylamon! Take care of their digimon, I'll take care of their tamers." Lee smiled evilly as he rode on Blackrapidmon's back and jumped down right in front of the tamers. Then went off to fight the other digimon.  
  
"Lee!" Ruki and Takato said in unison.  
  
"Lee, snap out of it!" Takato yelled at his brainwashed friend. He then started to run towards Lee.  
  
"QUIET!" Lee shouted back and grabbed Takato and threw Takato ten feet high and landed on the grass, but was still knocked unconscious. Lee walked closer and closer to Ruki as Ruki kept backing off, but was not scared as usual Ruki fashion.  
  
"Lee," Ruki said, Lee walked to a stop.  
  
"What? Before I deal with you the same way I did Takato." Lee said.  
  
"I have to tell you something…" Ruki said.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: About time I updated this! Anyway, I'll leave the story as that, just to see what you think. Anyway, it lost its drama parts, I realized this story isn't really made for drama and I'll give it a try with another story. Its plain romance now! I hope you liked it! I, again, apologize for the long delay. One more thing, I can't review stories because pop up windows, such as the review submission form, doesn't load, if anyone can help, it would be appreciated. Anyway, I'll try to get a new chapter ASAP. PLEASE R&R! 


	5. Chapter 5: Breaking through the Barrier ...

A/N: I'm finally writing again for this story! I always find myself with a writer's block on this story and my Dexter's Lab one, but this one particularly, its odd. But at least I'm writing for this story again. I'm sorry for all the long waits, its just I need ideas to build in my head, if I write down my ideas quickly, it turns out to be a short chapter and it doesn't make sense. But again, sorry! Also I would like to dedicate this chapter to my cousin. He found love and I am happy for him, even though I make fun of him more than ever ^_^. Its funny, he's younger than me too…Anyways, ON TO CHAPTER 5!!!  
  
Chapter 5: Breaking through the Barrier of Darkness PART I  
  
Lee froze; thinking of what Ruki was about to say next, fearing it was something he thought it would be. They stared into each other's eyes, waiting for each other to say something. Lee and Ruki stood in silence staring at each other for what seemed to be an eternity. They both seemed to be in a trance that held their stares to each other and it could not be broken away, even the noises and sounds of the intense battle, which was taking place behind them, could not tear the stares or concentration away…  
  
~*~  
  
"Terriermon!" Taomon desperately shouted, "I know you can hear me! Please, I did not mean to hurt you in any way!"  
  
Blackrapidmon looked at Taomon and Wargrowlmon with a look of disgust on his face and finally spoke, "No use using excuses now! You got yourself into this! No more love for you exists in me!" Blackrapidmon then attacked the duo. "Twin Sniper Shot!"  
  
Taomon and Wargrowlmon, barely avoiding the attack, jumped to separate ends of the battle area. "Please Terriermon! Stop this madness! We don't want to hurt you! You know we all care about you: Guilmon, the tamers, and I do…" Taomon pleaded with the evil form of Terriermon.  
  
"Yeah," Wargrowlmon said, "you're our friend!"  
  
Blackrapidmon's eye suddenly twitched after he heard the words of his former friends. He then started to think about when he was with them and their tamers. His eyes then started to flash in and out of his evil side. 'What do I do? What do I think?' he kept asking himself in his mind. Blackrapidmon then felt a sharp pain shoot through his body and mind when he thought about becoming good again. Blackrapidmon dropped to his knees and screamed. Antylamon quickly came to the aid of Blackrapidmon.  
  
"Darkterriermon, are you okay?" Antylamon ran to where Blackrapidmon stood, who was now in a trance that put him at the border again, but this time something was blocking him from re-entering the sane, light side. It blocked his insane sanity from becoming sane one again. He felt like every time his psyche tried to cross it, it would hurt him worse than heartbreak. Blackrapidmon desperately tried to make the pain secede. Antylamon could only watch as she watched her partner in this attack find his true meaning.  
  
(Antylamon's P.O.V)  
  
Oh, Darkterriermon, I wish I could help you. But how can I? You seem helpless…I want to help you. I NEED to help you. Dammit, I LOVE YOU!  
  
With those thoughts, she felt the same pain as Blackrapidmon. For some reason, every time they thought about love, friendship, and the good side in general, they would feel the horrible pain. They both felt it and Taomon and Wargrowlmon decided to attack the Deva in its weakened form.  
  
"She's open, Wargrowlmon!" Taomon shouted to Wargrowlmon, "attack her before she breaks out of it!"  
  
"Okie dokie," Wargrowlmon said and attacked, "ATOMIC BLASTER!!!" The attack hit Antylamon straight on and sent her flying and hitting the ground hard, very hard. Blackrapidmon noticed the attack and pushed the mental pain out of his mind for the time being to help his fallen partner.  
  
"Antylamon!" Blackrapidmon got up quickly, forcing himself to not feel the sharp mental pain, and yelled, "No!"  
  
"Terriermon…!" Taomon shouted trying to change their beloved friend back.  
  
"I'm…not…Terriermon!" Blackrapidmon yelled, "get out of the way!" He then attacked Taomon with another Twin Sniper Shot, and directly hit this time.  
  
"Taomon!" Wargrowlmon yelled as he ran to his fallen partner and lover.  
  
"You're not getting away either! You hurt Antylamon!" Blackrapidmon yelled with rage and hurt in his voice for his fallen partner. He then attacked, "TRIAD OF DARKNESS!" He released a black triangle, similar to Rapidmon's Tri-Beam. It hit Wargrowlmon directly and sent him flying into a wall and knocked him unconscious. Blackrapidmon ran to his fallen partner and helped her.  
  
"Are you okay?" Blackrapidmon asked Antylamon.  
  
"Yeah," Antylamon said, "but I keep feeling this sharp pain…"  
  
"Like a million needles hitting your body and mind." Blackrapidmon finished her sentence. Blackrapidmon started to say something, "me too, every time I think about…"  
  
"Love," Antylamon finished Blackrapidmon's sentence. "Same as I." The two rabbit digimon stared at each other, but both felt the pain again.  
  
"What is this pain!?" Blackrapidmon yelled out in agony.  
  
"It you thinking about things you're not supposed to." The Sovereign spoke up, "concentrate on your mission! You have no time for this love garbage!"  
  
"I c…can't finish it. The pain is…is too much!" Blackrapidmon yelled at the Sovereign.  
  
"Stop thinking about what you are thinking of!" the Sovereign yelled, "Finish off the two worthless digimon laying there."  
  
"I can't stop thinking what I'm thinking," Blackrapidmon said, "I…I"  
  
"You…love…me?" Antylamon whispered to Blackrapidmon, "If you do…I love you…too."  
  
"I do love you Antylamon," Blackrapidmon said to the fallen Antylamon, "I LOVE YOU!!!" Blackrapidmon felt the sharp pain again.  
  
"Fool! Now you are no use to me," the Sovereign spoke, "both of you, you are now no use to me! You two will be deleted IMMEDIATELY!"  
  
"Not if I can help it…" Taomon spoke slowly rising, "LIGHT OF PROTECTION!" A light surrounded the two rabbit digimon protecting them from the fiery attack of the Digimon Sovereign.  
  
"Damn!" the Sovereign yelled in anger, "I will be back to delete all of you and take over this pathetic world!"  
  
"Bring it on," Blackrapidmon taunted the Sovereign, "anytime." He looked down to Antylamon. "Looks like you've got no where to go, would you stay with me forever?"  
  
"Yes," Antylamon said, "and…I love you."  
  
"As do I." Blackrapidmon said. He lowered his head and kissed Antylamon. Suddenly, he felt strange and his dark shade slowly disappeared and he became normal Rapidmon.  
  
"Looks like you are back to normal, Terriermon," Taomon said and de- digivolved to Renamon, "I'm sorry…"  
  
"Momentai!" Rapidmon said in his usual Terriermon attitude and de- digivolved to Terriermon again, "I realized that true love was harder to find than I thought. You helped me realize that, and you saved our lives, and you helped me meet Antylamon here. So I should be thanking you." Antylamon then de-digivolved back to her rookie form Lopmon.  
  
"I would also thank you," Lopmon started, "if you wouldn't have dumped him, I would have never met him."  
  
"Sure…" Renamon sweat dropped.  
  
"Owww…what happened?" Wargrowlmon groggily got up from the extremely damaged wall, already de-digivolved to Guilmon. "What happened to the bad guys? Oh, Terriermon…you're back to normal, Why is there one who looks like you Terriermon?"  
  
"Guilmon, good to be back," Terriermon said, "this is Lopmon, she's my love of my life." Guilmon and Lopmon said hello to each other.  
  
"It is good to have you back Terriermon," Renamon said, "It was too quiet without you."  
  
"Well, that's going to change!" Terriermon said, "Where's Jen, I don't really know what happened after I became evil."  
  
"He is…still evil." Renamon said as she put her head down, "Ruki-san and Takato-san are talking to him now."  
  
"What? Jen, evil?" Terriermon said, surprised, "we have to hurry!" The group of digimon rushed off to Lee and the others.  
  
~*~  
  
The two were still staring at each other, still afraid of what the other was going to say. They stayed there, staring and thinking. They started walking closer to each other again, then stopped.  
  
"So what were you going to tell me?" Lee asked, but was still evil.  
  
"Lee, I have been holding this back for a while…" Ruki stared, "Lee, I love you…"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Bwhahahaha!!! More cliffhangers! Seriously, I couldn't think of how to wrap up Ruki and Lee, so I left it as that. Sorry if I'm killing you with suspense, but I cannot think of ideas anymore, give me a couple of weeks. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also, I am aware of who the Sovereign is, but he is not a huge role in the story, so I'll keep him as the Sovereign. I will try to get a new chapter as soon as I can, but I need ideas. Think of this as a contest, send me your ideas, via E-mail, on how I should finish the story, and I'll consider the ideas and try to interpret it into the conclusion. THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT! PLEASE R&R!!! 


	6. Chapter 6: Breaking through the Barrier ...

A/N: I finally have some ideas, thanks to school and my teacher showing us a movie. To clarify some speculation, this story take place, let's say, before Lopmon became Lee's sister's partner, but I don't really have a specific time period. Also, last chapter I made up the attack names for Blackrapidmon. I never saw the card before, so I don't know what they really are. I don't have anything else to say, so ON TO CHAPTER 6!!!  
  
Chapter 6: Breaking Through the Barrier of Darkness PART II: Final Confrontation with Darkness  
  
  
  
Lee couldn't, or wouldn't, believe what he was hearing. He did not believe anything Ruki was saying to him, he tried to ignore it as much as he could.  
  
"You're lying," Lee started, "you never loved me. I will never love me, you never did!"  
  
"Lee…" Ruki looked at Lee, thinking what to say.  
  
"I knew it!" Lee said, "You never loved me! You loved Takato, you even told me!"  
  
"I always loved you, Lee." Ruki said, "I only LIKED Takato. It was puppy love, I fell in love with you when I first met you."  
  
"No," Lee said, "you're lying again! There is no such thing as true love. Love is only an illusion, a lie."  
  
"How could you say that?" Ruki asked Lee, "Love is not a lie, it's real, legit."  
  
"More lies." Lee replied and put his head down.  
  
Ruki looked at Lee and sighed. She asked Lee something no one would hear her say. She asked a bold and daring question, "If you had a choice, and I truly loved you as I do now, would you love me back?"  
  
"If love was a choice, who would choose such an exquisite pain…" Lee clinched his fists and looked up again, "Ruki, this is my mission." Lee then started to rush at Ruki in an attacking matter.  
  
Ruki quickly dodged the attack and moved to the side. She became frustrated with the evilness in Lee. "Lee! I know that is not you! Looks like I have to beat the evil out of you!" She countered another rush from Lee and punched him in the stomach. "I'm sorry Lee."  
  
"Don't give me your sympathy!" Lee yelled in frustration, as he stood straight up again, "I didn't expect you to fight back, but since you are, looks like I have to fight with full force."  
  
"Lee, I don't want to hurt you." Ruki said, "Lee, please, I don't want to fight you!"  
  
"Shut up!" Lee yelled back, "I was assigned to kill you, and I will fulfill my objectives given to me by the Sovereign."  
  
"The Sovereign does not care if you get hurt or not!" Ruki tried to yell sense into Lee, "He just wants us Tamers out of the picture so he can take over both worlds!"  
  
"I am willing to take that sacrifice for the almighty Sovereign!" Lee said.  
  
'He's brainwashed…' Ruki thought. "Please Lee, stop this madness."  
  
"No," Lee simply replied and attacked Ruki again. But this time, he was successful laying a kick to Ruki's mid-section. Ruki dropped to his knees holding her mid-section. "Time to finish the job." He clenched his right fist and raised it, ready to conduct the final blow.  
  
"Lee, I love you…" Ruki said a final time and closed her eyes, thinking it was her end. Lee was ready to bring down his fist, but suddenly had a flashback…  
  
++++++++++Flashback++++++++++  
  
Lee walked down the street with Terriermon on his head…  
  
"I'm worried about Ruki," Lee said to his digimon, "she's really been depressed lately."  
  
"Momentai!" Terriermon said to his tamer, "she's a tough girl. She'll be fine."  
  
"Yeah, she's tough alright," Lee said, "hopefully she'll get through this depression. But still it worries me."  
  
"Just Momentai, Jen," Terriermon said, "but if you really want to help her, help her."  
  
"Maybe…" Lee said.  
  
(Lee's P.O.V)  
  
She is so depressed right now. But how can I help her? She shuts out everybody and she refuses help, even from Takato. Maybe I can help her, but what if she finds out my true feelings for her? She'll probably kill me, but it's a chance I'm willing to take to help her…  
  
"I have to help her Terriermon, can you…?" Lee said.  
  
"Go home? Yeah sure, good luck Jen!" Terriermon said.  
  
"Thanks Terriermon. She's a friend in need right now, even if she doesn't want to admit it." Lee said. Terriermon made his way home as Lee made his way to Ruki's home in another part of town. He nervously inched closer and closer to the Makino household. He came upon the door and gathered enough courage to knock on it. He waited a couple of minutes and then Ruki opened the door.  
  
"What do you want?" Ruki said coldly to Lee.  
  
"Well, I'm here to check if you're okay…" Lee said to the redheaded girl.  
  
"I'm fine, go away." Ruki said quickly.  
  
"Wait, you look like you've been crying." Lee said to Ruki, "Are you sure you're okay? If you need someone to talk to, I'm here."  
  
"I don't need anyone's help!" Ruki yelled at Lee.  
  
"Okay, okay. But if you ever need help or someone to talk to, I'm always here…" Lee said and looked at Ruki with is trusting, considerate eyes. Lee started to walk away as Ruki started to close the door.  
  
'Maybe he does care for me…' Ruki thought as she slowly walked away from the door. She thought and ran back to the door to try to get to Lee. "Lee! Wait!"  
  
"Yeah?" Lee turned around a little surprised to find out Ruki really did want his help.  
  
"Can we…" Ruki started, "talk? I really need to talk to someone."  
  
"Sure Ruki." Lee said with a warm smile. The two walked to the park and sat down on a bench. Ruki started to talk to Lee about what has been bothering her. They talked for hours about Ruki's family and her feelings and Lee was never bored for a minute. It has been hours until they realized it was getting late. Ruki felt like a huge weight has been lifted from her heart and shoulders. She has finally found someone to talk to and was comfortable to talk with, especially about things she just talked about with Lee. They both realized they had to go home.  
  
"Thank you Lee," Ruki said, "I feel a lot better knowing I can talk to a true friend about things I would never talk about with Gogglehead."  
  
"No problem Ruki," Lee said with another warm smile, "I was just helping out a friend in need."  
  
"I always knew you were a true friend," Ruki said, "Thank you again." Ruki then hugged Lee, which surprised him a little, then smiled.  
  
"No problem Ruki…" Lee said.  
  
++++++++++End of Flashback++++++++++  
  
Lee had his caring eyes for a split moment while seeing that flashback. Ruki looked up, thinking she was gone, but saw Lee and his caring eyes. But the eyes disappeared, and his dark eyes returned. He was shaken though, and he lost his strength.  
  
"I…I need to go." Lee said, "I will finish the job another time. You got off easy this time."  
  
"Lee…" Ruki said as Lee disappeared into the realm of darkness again. Ruki snapped back to reality and helped Takato, who was slowly stirring, up.  
  
"Ugh, what happened? And where's Lee?" Takato slowly said, trying to re- gain his senses.  
  
"Lee is still evil… Come on Gogglehead, we need to get you home." Ruki said. 'Was that the old Lee I saw? I saw his compassionate, kind Lee eyes for a moment there. Hmmm…I wonder what happened to him.' Ruki thought.  
  
~*~  
  
Back in the Castle of Darkness…  
  
"Lee Jenrya!" The Sovereign yelled, "Why didn't you complete the mission?"  
  
"I…couldn't," Lee said, "I'm sorry, sir."  
  
"Why? Were you thinking of love? I told you do not think of useless trash like that! Concentrate on your mission!" the Sovereign said.  
  
"Understood." Lee said.  
  
"Good," the Sovereign smiled, "now go back and finish the job."  
  
"Yes sir…" Lee said. He was turning to leave to come back to the real world to kill Ruki, but suddenly started to have second thoughts.  
  
(Lee's P.O.V)  
  
I must complete my mission for the Sovereign. I am assigned to kill the tamers, and Ruki. Why did I think of Ruki differently than the rest of them? She's part of them…she's not different, or special, especially to me. Dammit why do I constantly think of that girl? Maybe if I eliminate her first I will stop thinking of her…  
  
~*~  
  
Lee made his way to Ruki's house where Ruki was helping Takato and his wounds since he lived too far away from his home and he really needed medical attention.  
  
"Damn," Ruki said, "Lee must have hit you pretty hard, Gogglehead."  
  
"He sure can hit hard, that's for sure." Takato said holding his throbbing head.  
  
"It's because he's evil," Ruki said and put her head down, "we need to get him back."  
  
"Don't worry Ruki," Takato assured, "we'll get him back. He can't be evil for long, he has a pure soul."  
  
"Yeah, but he's brainwashed and I must tell him something." Ruki said.  
  
"It must be important…" Takato said.  
  
"Yeah…" Ruki said. Suddenly, Lee appeared on the roof of the Makino household. The two heard him instantly and rushed to the courtyard of the home. They saw Lee standing ominously on the roof. He jumped down, right in front of the two Tamers.  
  
"I'm here to finish the job." Lee said.  
  
"Lee, you won't kill us," Takato said, "you can't! You are part of us, you aren't evil!"  
  
"Yeah, Lee," Ruki said, "Please, I love you!" Lee felt a twitch and sharp pain once he heard the word "love" and he started thinking about Ruki. He battled against evil once again.  
  
"N…no, not the pain again!" Lee grabbed his head and fell to his knees. "The pain!"  
  
"Lee, fight the darkness!" Takato yelled.  
  
"Lee, come on," Ruki encouraged Lee, "fight it, there is love in this world for you!"  
  
"Errrrrrhhhhhhhh!!!" Lee yelled in agony as his mind was in a tug of war against darkness and light.  
  
"Lee, denying love is like denying air to your lungs! Please Lee fight it, fight the darkness!" Ruki yelled.  
  
"I…I'm losing…trying to fight…" Lee said as the Sovereign started communicating to Lee telepathically.  
  
'Lee Jenrya, love is useless! Love has only brought pain, heartache, and horrible agony! Remember? Remember that pain that that girl gave you? Picking the boy over you? Remember…remember…'  
  
"Pain…" Lee murmured.  
  
'I must do something quickly before we lose him…' Ruki thought. 'I was saving this until he was good again…' Ruki then rushed up to Lee. "Lee, I love you with all my heart." Ruki then lifted Lee's head and stared into his eyes, then kissed him straight on the lips. Lee felt another pain, but then it cleared him of darkness. He accepted the kiss and started kissing her back.  
  
"Lee Jenrya! You are no use to me anymore!" the Sovereign yelled in anger and threw a giant flaming ball at the three Tamers.  
  
RAPID FIRE!  
  
A shot came out of nowhere and hit the flaming ball, destroying it before it hit the tamers.  
  
"Dammit!" the Sovereign yelled in anger, "this isn't over Tamers, we will win this war!" Then the Sovereign disappeared into the darkness.  
  
Lee looked up and saw Rapidmon and the others.  
  
"Jen!" Rapidmon yelled and he de-digivolved into Terriermon, "You're not evil!"  
  
"A little too late for that Terriermon." Lee said.  
  
"Oh, you're normal again. Momentai!" Terriermon said, "you know about Lopmon right?"  
  
"Looks like you're journey is finally done. And you came back fine. You actually kept your promises." Lee grinned.  
  
"Geez, Jen you didn't trust me?" Terriermon joked.  
  
"Of course I trust you, but you dragged me into your love thing…" Lee said, "at least I found out who my true love is." Lee looked at Ruki, "I love you Ruki."  
  
"I love you too Lee." Ruki smiled and kissed Lee again.  
  
~*~  
  
"Lopmon? Have I told you I loved you?" Terriermon asked Lopmon.  
  
"Well, no, but you told me now…" Lopmon said.  
  
"Oh, okay." Terriermon said and kissed her. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too, my little Terriermon." Lopmon said and Terriermon blushed.  
  
~*~  
  
"At least Terriermon is not depressed anymore." Renamon said.  
  
"Yeah," Guilmon said, "it's good to see Terriermon back to normal."  
  
"Have I told you I love you lately Guilmon?" Renamon asked Guilmon.  
  
Guilmon thought, "no, I guess not…"  
  
"Well, I love you Guilmon." Renamon said and kissed Guilmon. Guilmon fainted and Renamon smiled "and I know you love me too."  
  
~*~  
  
"Geez, everyone loves everyone else. And where does this leave me? Tired, I need some sleep…" Takato said as he started to walk away from Ruki's home, the place where one lost romantics journey came to an end, and everyone realized true love.  
  
~FIN  
  
  
  
A/N: I'm finally finished with this story! I thought I wrapped it up somewhat well, but I need a public opinion. I'm sorry if it seemed a little rushed, I tried not to but I am currently being pressured to do something else. But still, PLEASE R&R AND THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT!!! 


End file.
